User blog:Mochizou/Cherry Blossoms
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.'OVA 1.'Cherry Blossoms A few months have passed since Lizzy's fight with Tori and Spring is in full swing. '' '''Ash: '''They've bloomed! '''Kieri: '''So pretty... '''Ash: '''This is my first time viewing cherry blossoms without my family '''Kieri: '''Hey, you there! Dragging you down here was hard enough, you could at least show a little appreciation. '''Tori: '''Cherry blossoms, huh? Haven't seen those in a while. '''Kieri: '''What are you saying? Cherry blossoms are everywhere in Japan '''Tori: '''I prefer food over flowers! So let's dig in! '''Ash: '''Hold on. We should wait for everyone else '''Tori & Kieri: '''Everyone else? '''Gegi: '''ASH! ''Tori and Kieri turn around to see Gegi and Cam walking over Tori: 'It was supposed to be the three of us! '''Gegi: '''ASH! ''Gegi runs over to Ash and hugs her 'Cam: '''Here, this is for you ''Cam hands Tori a bottle. Tori turns her nose up at it first until Tori realises it's a bottle of wine. Tori's expression changes and she looks happy at the sight of alcohol 'Tori: '''CAM! ''At the top of the hill, a car pulls up. It's an old fashioned car and out steps Yazzy, all dressed up. '' '''Yazzy: '''I'll dazzle you all with my cooking skills today! ''The car is towing a motorhome and out from it appears Sarah and the rest of Yazzy's Shinkis 'Sarah: '''Thank you very much for inviting us! '''Tori: '''Ash, don't you think you invited too many people? '''Ash: '''There's still one more group! '''Tori: '''One more group? ''In the distance, Tori can see another bunch of people, it takes a second to work out who they are but she soon does 'Tori: '''L-LIZZY?! '''Gegi: '''LIZ! Good to see you! '''Kieri: '''She brought all of her Shinki's?! '''Cam: '''We should be careful! '''Tori: '''Ash! What were you thinking?! '''Hunter: '''Ash went through the trouble of delivering this. It says everyone is invited '''Kieri: '''Hunter?! '''Tori: '''You're back?! '''Hunter: '''Lady Lizzy was kind enough to allow me to return, albeit with some conditions... '''Tori: '''I guess you're softer than I thought, Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''Shut up! '''Ash: '''Lizzy, I'm glad you could make it. You can go ahead and take a seat next to Tori '''Tori: '''What?! '''Ash: '''Tori, this is your chance to clear things up '''Tori: '''With ''her? 'Kieri: '''Lady Lizzy, my friend Suzuha once took care of this tree. She's was once a Shinki of yours. Please stay and appreciate its beauty with us. ''Suzuha was originally Lizzy's Shinki. Kieri had met and befriended her not long after the large fight between Lizzy and Tori. She was of similar age to Kieri and had become good friends. She was Kieri's first Shinki friend and they spent a lot of time together. However, Suzuha had been recently killed in a battle against Phantoms, devastating both Kieri and Lizzy. It had been a tough thing for Kieri to deal with but he had stayed strong so as not to blight Tori 'Kieri: '''However, leave immediately if you don't intend to get along with Tori '''Lizzy's Shinki 1: '''How rude of you! '''Lizzy's Shinki 2: '''Hey! ''The second Shinki holds the fitst Shinki back. Lizzy walks over to Kieri and looks at the tree 'Lizzy: '''It's a lovely cherry blossom tree. I'm here with everyone to see it, Suzuha. '''Ash: '''Now then...to developing the relationship between god and Shinki! Cheers! '''Everyone: '''Cheers! ''Ash smiles at the sight of everyone getting along but is shocked when she turns to see Lizzy and Tori with their backs to one another, annoyed. '' '''Cam: '''Hey now, what are we gonna do that about that awkward atmosphere? '''Kieri: '''Beats me, those gods only care about themselves '''Yazzy: '''I brought some Japanese beef. Meat is my specialty '''Gegi: '''Wow, Yazz! That's amazing! Though I never would've dreamed of Tori and Liz sharing a drink together '''Yazzy: '''Yeah, it sure is a heartwarming scene ''Sarah walks over to Cam and one of Lizzy's Shinki's 'Sarah: '''We should enjoy this event together as Shinkis! ''The Shinki's all talk and get to know each other better. Kieri is busy eating when two of Lizzy's younger Shinki's come over to speak to him 'Younger Shinki 1: '''U-Um.. '''Younger Shinki 2: '''Hurry up and ask him '''Younger Shinki 1: '''Is it true that you took a bullet for Lady Tori? '''Kieri: '''Eh? ''Another Shinki comes over also inquisitive 'Kieri: '''Well, I didn't do anything special, really... ''Ash smiles at the sight of Kieri getting along with some of the other Shinki. She's hears a grunting noise and turns to see Tori complaining 'Tori: '''Jeez, all I wanted was to enjoy lunch with you two '''Ash: '''Now, now. Don't worry about that and have a bite of this ''Ash takes the lid of a box filled with delicious food 'Kieri & Tori: '''WHOA! '''Kieri: '''Looks great! '''Tori: '''I can feel the love you poured into this! Thanks for the food! '''Ash: '''Cam helped me out with those. This is the one I made ''Ash lifts up another box filled with not so delicious food 'Ash: '''Look! Fingers! ''Kieri looks sick 'Kieri: '''Don't make food that looks like body parts! Man, that's gross! ''Kieri eats the food anyway 'Ash: '''Sorry, Tori. I've caused you a lot of problems. This is my way of apologising '''Tori: '''It's not like it's your fault. ''She's ''the one to blame ''Tori passes a glance at Lizzy and they exchange angry looks 'Ash: '''Tori! '''Hunter: '''Lizzy! ''The atmosphere begans to change 'Lizzy's Shinki: '''Milady, call for me '''Lizzy: '''Hikenkei ''Lizzy's Shinki transforms into a lion. Hunter panics. The lion charges straight for Tori, scaring everyone, however as it gets closer it changes direction and begins performing tricks. Lizzy and Tori looked confused and Lizzy's younger shinkis are amazed '''Hunter: '''When did he have the time to learn this? '''Hikenkei: ''(as Shinki) Practicing this beforehand was a great idea! ''Hikenkei falls over and ends up rolling down the hill as the others look on less than impressed. Tori and Lizzy look at each other, then get annoyed and start drinking Ash: 'Well, why don't we let them open up to each other bit by bit? '''Cam: '''Bit by bit? They've been at each other's throats for hundreds of years. ''Hunter and Ash go off to buy some more alcohol 'Hunter: '''Ash, thanks for inviting us to watch the cherry blossoms. If this continues, then I think things might change for the better. For both Tori and Lizzy '''Ash: '''That would be great. So, how are things between you and Lizzy? What made her change her mind? '''Hunter: '''I couldn't say, all I know is that I'm incredibly lucky and grateful to have been allowed back. She's been nothing but fantastic to me. '''Ash: '''Now if only we can get Tori and Lizzy to make amends ''Hunter chuckles 'Hunter: '''Those two always got the short end of the stick, bumping heads along the way. They've fought over and over again. Tori's as childish as the day I met her. I cheered her on in secret, hoping that she'd fina a reliable Shinki. Kieri is most definitely the one she needs. '''Ash: '''Kieri, I'm so sorry '''Hunter: '''I'm grateful to Tori for a lot of things. The Sacred Seven is a well-known group. The most popular being Ebisu and Daikoku. But I want Lizzy...to become the centre of the Sacred Seven! ''Hunter gets lost in though 'Ash: '''Wh-What a wonderful dream you have '''Hunter: '''Today really is the perfect day to watch flowers. If Tori and Lizzy can patch things up, my dream will come true! '''Ash: '''Yeah! '''Yazzy: '''Hey! Say, where'd you two go? What's going on here, Hunter? You in the mood for a mixer? '''Hunter: '''You've got it all wrong, Lady Yazzy. '''Gegi: '''Jeez, Hunty! HURRY UP! HURRY UP! It's getting really intense over here! ''Gegi is slightly intoxicated. Hunter and Ash look in the direction she's pointing to see Lizzy and Tori still passing angry glances at one another 'Hunter: '''I-It really is... '''Ash: '...getting intense 'Lizzy: '''Hunter! Bring me more wine! '''Hunter: '''Right! '''Tori: '''Get me a new bottle too, Ash! '''Ash: '''Coming! ''Tori drinks the next bottle in mere seconds. Lizzy also downs the bottle extremely quickly. Cam, Kieri and Sarah look on in shock 'Cam: '''Well then, we should drink more too. '''Sarah: '''You're right ''The Shinkis all continue to hang out and bond more. Everyone's having a great time '''Kieri: '''WHAT?! You all get to go on vacations?! '''Yazzy's Shinki: '''We go on a cruise in the spring, the hot springs in the fall, and skiing in the winter. '''Kieri: '''That sounds like so much fun. You guys are really lucky! '''Lizzy's Shinki: '''Really? It's pretty normal for us '''Kieri: (thinking) If that's normal, then what about us? Kieri thinks back to a time when Tori broke into his piggy bank and stole Kieri's savings to buy a cheap necklace. The thought annoys Kieri Yazzy's Shinki: 'It's that time of the year, right? Did you fill it out yet? '''Lizzy's Shinki: '''I've already done mine. '''Yazzy's Shinki: '''I'm doing it after this. '''Kieri: '''It? '''Cam: '''Surely, even Tori must've told you by now, right? '''Kieri: '''Huh? '''Cam: '''You know, ''that. Before Cam can continue, a crashing sound is heard. Everyone looks over and sees a fight about to break out 'Tori: '''I can't stand you! You looking for a fight?! '''Lizzy: '''I've been waiting for this, you good-for-nothing god! '''Ash: '''TORI! '''Hunter: '''LIZZY! '''Gegi: '''It's here! They finally get to make asses of themselves ''Gegi is on the floor laughing. Lizzy and Tori appear to be running out of energy 'Lizzy: '''Always...I've always hated you. You saved me and now I hate myself for that too. ''Tori listens to Lizzy's ramblings and then places a hand over Lizzy's mouth and kisses her. Everyone looks on in shock as Gegi takes pictures The next day Ash and Kieri are sitting at Gegi's. They look slightly expressionless 'Ash: '''The weather sure it nice today '''Kieri: '''Yep. Even after that mess yesterday ''Sitting behin them is a battered and bruised Tori, heavily beaten after her argument with Lizzy yesterday. In order to embarrass her, Tori had placed her hand over Lizzy's mouth and kissed her, Lizzy was left furious and beat the living shit out of Tori ''FLASHBACK'' 'Lizzy: '''YOU POVERTY STRICKEN FOOL! '''Tori: '''WHAT WAS THAT?! GOD OF FORTUNE, MY ASS, YOU'RE JUST SOME SLUTTY WHORE! '''Lizzy: '''ASSHOLE! '''Tori: '''SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! '''Yazzy: '''Settle down kids, let bygones be bygones ''Lizzy and Tori turn their attention towards Yazzy 'Lizzy: '''WHO THE HELL ASKED THE MOST BORING GOD IN HISTORY FOR A LECTURE?! '''Tori: '''YEAH, YOU OLD FART! FOSSILS LIKE YOU ARE BETTER OFF DEMOTED! '''Yazzy: '''What.. ''Yazzy gets angry 'Yazzy: '''WHAT WAS THAT?! '''Cam: '''And there she goes ''The Shinkis (and Ash) look on shocked by the events unfolding. Gegi sits back and laughs at the whole thing as the three gods fight each other ''PRESENT'' 'Kieri: '''She had a great chance and she completely blew it! Dumbass! ''Gegi is lying by the toilet, hungover from yesterday 'Gegi: '''I don't feel so good... '''Cam: '''God of Poverty? More like God of the Bathroom ''As Kieri and Ash sit on the porch, a magazine drops from the sky. They walk over to it 'Kieri: '''What's this? '''Cam: '''Oh, it's finally here. This is what I was trying to tell you about yesterday. ''Kieri picks it up 'Ash: '''From Heaven? '''Cam: '''Yep. It's a magazine that advertises jobs for Shinkis '''Kieri: '''Whoa, I had no idea something like this was out there. A survey? ''Tori appears and snatches the magazine out of Kieri's hands and runs off 'Kieri: '''What're you doing?! ''Tori rips the magazine in half. Cam walks over and punches her. '' '''Ash: '''What's going on? ''Cam picks Tori up 'Cam: '''Kieri! That survey is important for you. Take it. '''Tori: '''Let me go Cam! This has nothing to do with you! '''Cam: '''This has to do with Kieri's rights! ''Kieri picks up the magazine as Tori and Cam fight. Eventually, Cam ties Tori to a tree 'Cam: '''Here, you can have mine ''Kieri starts reading the magazine properly 'Kieri: '''WHOA! Ebisu temple is hiring Shink! '''Ash: '''This is amazing! Those with Hokui are going abroad for negotiations. '''Kieri: '''Why haven't I heard anything about this?! ''Kieri looks pissed off as Tori whistles '' '''Cam: '''Just as I expected. Tori didn't want you to find out, so she hid it '''Kieri: '''I see. So she knew from the start and kept me in the dark anyway '''Tori: '''What do ''you ''know? You're just a newbie! If you don't like how I manage things- '''Cam: '''And what exactly are you gonna do now? ''Cam hangs Tori from a tree and sticks her feet in a bucket. He then pours the concrete into the bucket 'Cam: '''This is how ''I ''do things '''Tori: '''Ash! HELP ME OUT HERE!! '''Ash: '''You reap what you sow '''Kieri: '''Who cares? Let her sleep with the fishes '''Tori: '''SEKKI! SEKKI! ''Kieri doesn't change 'Tori: '''TEN YEN! I'LL GIVE YOU TEN YEN! ''Kieri continues to read the magazine 'Kieri: '''This interview... '''Ash: '''Sarah! ''Kieri and Ash start reading the interview 'Interviewer: '''How were things at Lady T's temple? '''Sarah: '''She had no temple. Or money to pay me, for that matter. Because of that, I did some part time jobs too. She spent all my money buying weird good luck charms or gambling Kieri: ''(cutting in) Just like what's happening with me! '''Sarah: '''Even from the very beginning, there wasn't much we could do. We had no money for food. Or clothes. Every day was a stuggle. ''FLASHBACK'' '''Tori: '''Dani, what are you going to make once we finish unraveling this sweater? '''Dani: '''I have some time, so I thought I would knit a shawl '''Tori: '''It's pretty considerate of you to recycle like that '''Dani: '''Well, it's better for the environment. I need to finish it before winter '''Tori: '''Of course you'll make one for me too, right?! I want mine to be yellow! I heard that yellow it a lucky colour! If it's being made by you, it'll become even luckier. Then after all is said and done, one day...We'll build a great, huge temple together! ''END FLASHBACK''' '''Sarah: '''I faced unbelievable sexual harassment ''Kieri, Ash looked disgusted as they continue to read the interview. Cam is also reading it with them 'Cam: '''She's a terrible master '''Tori: '''WAIT! What part of that is sexual harassment?! ''They continue reading 'Interviewer: '''Sarah, didn't you feel uneasy about changing work locations? '''Sarah: '''Of course. There are still Phantoms everywhere, and my job as a Shinki continues. But still, I'd rather have a small job than a luxurious temple. Even if that involved risk...I decided that I would step up to the challenge and support her. '''Interviewer: '''To conclude, say something for those Shinki looking for a job '''Sarah: '''Work yourself to death! ''Interview ends 'Cam: '''Sure, but we're already dead. '''Kieri: '''Sarah is amazing! All right! If this is as bad as it gets, I feel like I can do anything! '''Cam: '''That's right. Aim for great heights, Kieri! ''Tori screams in the background. Kieri looks at his survey 'Kieri: '''So I just have to fill this out? '''Cam: '''Yep. Just throw it up into the air and it'll reach the Shinki labour office in Takamagahara. They'll find a good post for you. And of course, Tori will be fined for insurance ''Kieri has an evil look on his face whilst Tori looks blue 'Kieri: '''That sounds like fun '''Tori: '''GODS HELP ME! ''Kieri starts filling out his survey. Once he's done, he throws it into the sky and it flies off. Lizzy meanwhile gets the results from her Shinki's surveys. She flicks through them and sees nothing but positive remarks, even some doodles from her younger Shinkis. '' '''Lizzy: '"Sometimes I'm treated like a cat"? She laughs 'Lizzy: '''I know who this one is from ''She picks up the last one 'Lizzy: '''This one is from Hunter. "Don't pass in front of the TV when naked." You're the one who placed yourself there! ''Yazzy also reads her Shinki's survey results and smiles at them. Gegi also beams with happiness at Cam's answers. She runs over to him and hugs him Ash and Kieri are at the Cherry Blossom tree they were at yesterday 'Ash: '''The blossoms have fallen '''Kieri: '''Yeah ''Tori is crying 'Kieri: '''What's wrong, tracksuit? Are you taking a dump? ''Tori cries louder 'Tori: '''I received my punishment! My precious king emblem on my jersey...has been demoted to a golden poop! '''Kieri: '''Serves you right, Maybe she'll treat me a little better now. '''Tori: '''Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter that much. That survey was a load of crap although it was basically a death threat ''Ash and Tori read the results 'Ash: '''Look at number 4! ''Question number 4 asks if the Shinki wants to change jobs. There are two options: Yes or No. Kieri has circled "No". Tori and Ash smile '''Kieri: '''Hey, Tracksuit! How long are you gonna poop for? '''Tori: '''Shut up! '''Ash: '''Hey, we should come here again next year. Right? '''Kieri: '''Yeah! '''Tori: '''It's decided, then. '''Kieri: '''That emblem didn't stand for the Baron of Bentous? '''Tori: '''Get it right, it's a piece of shi-- I mean, a king's crown! The End Category:Blog posts